Yours, Mine, Our Year
by sofasitter
Summary: Kitchen Aid sequel: it's moving in day, but there are still surprises in store ...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note – I have to thank again everyone who reviewed or messaged me about The Kitchen Aid, or simply if you just read it. It was such a fun story to write! This here is the sequel, we left our two lovely ladies at Christmas time and this story picks up a few months later around Easter time, I'm not a total stickler for time-lines etc but I do try and keep certain things realistic. This probably won't be quite as long as the first story, but over half the chapters are written already so I'm hoping I should be able to keep up with regular posting. As always reviews are greatly appreciated but not necessary, however, I am quite good at writing in stuff people would like to see happen so if you have thoughts like that then why not go ahead and leave it in the little box at the bottom. **

**Rating is M for pretty much every single chapter **_**after**_** this one ... **

**Disclaimer (for all chapters) – they aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun and make them all have some fun too**

**Whilst it's not necessary that you read The Kitchen Aid first, if you'd like to you can find it from my author page**

* * *

**Chapter One – "You need a bigger closet"**

Liv stood slightly frozen on the doorstep, listening to the thundering sound of small footsteps as they approached. Despite the season, New York was unquestionably cold and for some reason Queens had gale force winds to add into the mix.

"Livia!" The door swung open and an over-excited six year old with beautiful brown eyes stood between Liv and her long-awaited heat source.

"Zara!" Her grandmother scolded. "Let Olivia come in."

Zara ran around excitedly, since Nick's divorce was finalised she now spent every other weekend with him in Queens, plus the majority of the school holidays, and despite the upheaval she appeared to have escaped relatively unscathed.

"Are you staying with Daddy over Easter?" Liv asked, her numb fingers clutched around a steaming mug of coffee.

Zara nodded. "Papa's taking me on an egg hunt this weekend!"

Liv grinned. "How exciting."

Since Christmas, the veteran detective had come to realise that it actually did her a lot of good to be around children who were just that, _children_. Not victims or runaways or kids who watched their parents beat the living daylights out of each other. It gave her a better sense of perspective, reminding her that good things did still exist in the world. So when Nick offered up his Mom and Zara to help Liv with a little project, she naturally jumped at the chance.

"Why does Amanda get a cake?" Zara asked. "It's not her birthday."

Liv pulled the little girl into her lap. "You're right, it's not her birthday, her birthday is in a few weeks but it's kind of like a special birthday," Liv paused, "like how we celebrate President's Day?"

Zara frowned. "President's Day is George Washington's Birthday." She replied earnestly. "We learned about it in school last month."

Liv chuckled. "You've got me there kid."

"Well then." Reena Amaro clasped her hands together, knowing full well that her granddaughter's questioning could go on for several hours. "Shall we get started? This cake isn't going to bake itself."

Armed with a recipe for Amanda's favourite chocolate cake from her Mom, which Liv suspected had been given begrudgingly and on pain of death should it ever be passed beyond their inner circle, the three made their way into the kitchen to unload Liv's grocery bags.

"I got everything on the list." Liv said hopefully. "I really hope I didn't forget anything."

"Don't worry dear." Reena tapped her arm reassuringly. "This really is your first time baking a cake, isn't it?"

Liv nodded. "I did try a batch of chocolate chip cookies once, but I'd eaten most of the dough by the time they went in the oven, and now I don't need to, Amanda's too good at it."

"She's going to make me a pink princess cake for my next birthday." Zara piped up, sat between her grandmother and Olivia on the worktop. "She promised."

"Hush now." Reena silenced the chattering child with a simple look. "Concentrate, you're measuring."

It amazed Liv how diligently the little girl took to her task. She had a sudden idea of what Amanda's kids would be like, if she had them, baking cookies with their mother on a cold and frosty Sunday morning. Little chubby fingers covered in gooey, sticky dough and blue eyes sparkling with sheer delight.

Pretty soon the cake mix was in the oven and the smell of chocolate cake began to permeate the room. Zara played happily on the rug in the living room, whilst Liv and Reena drank tea and chatted.

"So I hear that your Captain has been down to Atlanta a couple of times?" Reena noted, fishing in a way that only interfering Catholic mothers can hope to achieve.

Liv nodded. "So I hear." The jury was still out on how she felt about her Captain's _courtship_ of Amanda's Mom. On the one hand Liv knew enough about life to understand that true connections between people are often few and far between. Yet on the other hand, it was a little like her 'Dad' dating Amanda's Mom ... weird and creepy.

The timer on the oven beeped, saving her from any further mileage from 'that' conversation.

Once the cakes were cooled they iced them in thick chocolate frosting, much of which ended up smeared all over Zara's face as she struggled to keep her fingers out of the bowl. Liv found it delightful, the childish exuberance with which she carried on stealing frosting until she was practically sick. Liv scooped up a bit of frosting on the end of her finger and smushed it on the little girl's nose. She screeched and giggled, excited that Olivia was playing with her. Despite their faces and fingers wearing much of the same frosting, the iced cake still looked more than good enough to eat. Zara placed a brightly coloured 'number one' candle directly in the centre, giving herself a round of applause once it was done.

* * *

With takeaway and cake in hand, Liv let herself into Amanda's apartment a little after 6pm, dressed in black pants and a bottle green shirt that she hoped wouldn't give away her lazy day. As far as Amanda knew she'd been reviewing case files down at the Courthouse all day with Alex.

She was just deciding on a hiding place for the cake - inside the cupboard of pots and pans - when a key turned in the latch and Amanda entered.

"Hey baby."

Amanda's head poked around the door. "Hey, how was your day?"

Liv smiled, downplaying, "A little dull, how was yours?"

Amanda rushed to greet her, arms readily circling Olivia's waist. "Okay, Fin teased me mercilessly about it being my 'birthday'."

Liv chuckled, knowing that any teasing on Fin's part would be matched by an equal measure of pride. "I brought Chinese" She said, watching as Amanda shucked her outer clothes, returning to Liv's embrace for a welcomed kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you."

Liv smiled sweetly in return. "I missed you too baby, wanna get changed then we can eat?"

Amanda nodded, skipping into the bedroom in search of fresh clothes.

Despite her earlier hunger, Amanda's appetite failed her and they stopped eating with plenty to spare. The younger detective glanced up at the clock every few minutes, watching the hands tick by as the time approached 7pm, then 7:15pm, then 7:30pm.

Liv reached for her hand. "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

They met Fin outside the church, he wasn't alone, Cragen and Amaro came too. Amanda smiled at them but said nothing, simply nodding in acknowledgement that they were there. They walked inside in silence, the four onlookers taking a seat in the hallway outside to wait to be called in. It struck Olivia that it was a lot like waiting outside court to give evidence, except a different kind of admission was about to happen.

Amanda cringed as she took her seat; she rarely came here these days, maybe twice in the last three weeks. The sound of wooden chairs screeching across parquet flooring always reminded her of elementary school lunchtimes and trading her ham sandwiches for Jeremy Potter's peanut butter cups. Just like then she stood on the precipice of one of the first milestones of many, cautiously ready to make the leap.

Her sponsor entered the room with the group moderator, she stood as he approached and they hugged awkwardly.

"You came then?"

She nodded. "Can't get a bit of round white plastic from just anywhere …"

"Did you bring anyone?"

She nodded again. "They're out in the hall."

His turn to nod this time, as he gestured that they should get started. This was the order in which the meetings ran, they'd start with the successes and then drift backwards. "I'll go get them for you." He offered.

Amanda was standing at the front of the room when the doors at the back of the hall opened and the four figures slipped in, sitting unobtrusively in the back. She cleared her throat, her thumbs twiddling awkwardly such that she shoved them deep into her pockets so as not to appear any weaker than she already felt. The room around her seemed too large and she felt sure that her voice wouldn't carry, despite knowing that it had perfectly well all those times before. The urge to turn and run, grew and grew, until she caught sight of Olivia's hand reaching out for Fin's and grasping tightly. That simple action like a switch unlocking everything that she knew she'd gone there to say, to them.

"My name's Amanda, and I'm a gambler … and it's been a year today since I last bet on a game …"

Her audience rumbled to life, "Hi Amanda."

* * *

Fin raised his glass, holding it high into the small crowd gathered in Amanda's tiny kitchen.

"To Rollins."

"To Rollins." The rest of them followed.

Liv slid one arm around her girlfriend's waist, adding softly, "To you, I'm so proud of you, you know?"

Amanda grinned shyly, "Thanks baby."

"And, to show you just how proud I am of you ..." Liv turned around and began rummaging in one of the bottom cupboards, reaching in to pull out the cake. She brought it into the group to the sound of 'oohs' and 'aahs' all round.

Amanda smiled, "You made me a cake?"

Liv nodded. "Actually Reena and Zara helped a lot!"

The garish 'number one' candle flickered brightly in the dim light of the kitchen. Amanda rolled the one year chip between her thumb and forefinger, it would soon join the others in the small porcelain bowl on top of her fridge, no more and no less significant. She caught Olivia's eye as she blew out the candle, these people were her family, and she couldn't imagine having done it without them.

"Three cheers!" Munch shouted, "Hip hip ..." He wouldn't join them earlier at the church but he was more than happy to help celebrate afterwards. "Hooray ... Hip hip ..."

"Hooray ..."

Amanda plunged the knife deep into the centre of the cake, banishing every warning that it was 'too soon' or it 'wouldn't work'. Well they were wrong, she knew herself and she knew Olivia and she knew that the one thing she _didn't _want to do, was wait.

* * *

Once the last reveller had left, Liv closed the door, a barely noticeable sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Liv, you okay?"

The older woman turned and leant upon the inside of the door, staring into inquisitive eyes which studied her momentary reaction.

"I'm fine," she hesitated. "I supposed I'm just relieved, is all."

Amanda stepped towards her, wrapping slim forearms around the brunette's waist. "Were you worried I wouldn't make it?"

"No!" Liv's response was quick, almost too quick. "No, not at all," she bowed her head a little in self-reproach, "I worried that 'I' might not ..."

There it was, she'd said it, finally admitting to all those months of carrying around the idea that as long as they made it to Amanda getting her 'one-year' then they stood a chance. After all, they were '_Amanda's_' words ... '_Relationships with recovering addicts don't exactly have the best track record Liv._'

Amanda stepped closer, pushing her body flush against the taller woman, effectively pinning her up against the back of the door. She raised herself up on tiptoe, bringing them eye to eye. "Olivia. 'You' are the reason I made it this far. 'You' are the reason I'm here."

Liv stared back at her, such earnest honesty, such light in the face of pain. Perhaps it was Amanda's frankness that she had to thank for the best few months of her life, perhaps it was simply that she took the time to slow down and let herself be.

"Move in with me?" Liv asked, suddenly. She meant it but hadn't exactly meant to ask in such a way. In lieu of the blonde's immediate answer she rushed to give forth some quantification to her suggestion. "I mean, we practically live together as it is anyway and I don't wanna be anywhere that you're not anymore ..." She paused. "I know that now, I've known it for a while actually ..."

"How long?" Amanda asked, surprising herself with her response.

Liv relaxed a little, it wasn't a 'No' at least. "Um, a few months," she paused, "Since you made pecan pie in my kitchen at Christmas probably ..."

Amanda smiled. "I knew before that ..."

Liv chuckled, "Well you would, you're a lot smarter than me!"

"So you're asking me to move in with you?" Amanda paused, "I just have one condition?"

Liv kissed her gently, "Anything ..."

"You've got to get a bigger closet."

* * *

**So ... what d'ya all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – trying to keep momentum so here's the next one. Thanks for the reviews, I love them, they're like food for the writer's soul ... **

**The whole starting each chapter with a phrase from that chapter thing is a shout out to a certain someone who is obsessed with MIC (made in chelsea)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_"Can't you just buy a bigger apartment?" - Alex_

Liv stared at the pile of clothes and shoes on the bed, realising that in living alone for so long she'd inadvertently fallen into bad ways, like hoarding everything she owned and never throwing a damn thing away.

Alex stood in the doorway, chuckling at the sight of her long-time friend and old lover toying with a faded and frankly far-too-small-for-her tan leather jacket.

"You could give it to Rollins?" Alex suggested, making her reappearance known. "I've done the kitchen cupboards," she added, "Once I threw out everything that expired before 2010 there really wasn't much left."

"You mean you left me with food that's only _two_ years out of date?"

"Well I didn't want to leave you with _nothing_." Alex quipped.

"Why won't you call her 'Amanda'?" Liv asked after a moment. "You always say Rollins, like we're at work."

Alex shrugged. "Well that's where I know her from Liv, work ... you've never exactly introduced us on the outside."

Liv sighed, flinging the tan leather jacket across the room and into a pile that an onlooker would call 'circa 1999'. "It's just that, when we split for that time, you were the one supporting me and I guess I felt bad, y'know?"

Her comment didn't make a lot of sense, so Alex waited for more but when the rest never came she continued. "That's a half-assed statement Liv if ever I heard one." She took a seat on Olivia's guest bed, realising that she'd never really spent much time in this room, she never had any reason to. "Felt bad for _whom_? Me? Or Amanda?"

Liv smiled at the way the attorney drew out her girlfriend's name in emphasis. Alex sat on the bed amidst a pile of clothes from their past, gently fingering a pair of Liv's jeans which she remembered fondly.

"I got those in the Cape," Liv mumbled, "remember?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah ... something happened to the ones you took ..." She blushed slightly at the memory, not out of any continued feelings harboured for her friend but simply because it was a _very_ good memory.

"You ripped them." Liv pointed out, amused at Alex's faraway stare. Nowadays, having Alex in her life like this made her smile. They would always be ex-lovers with turbulent history but like others in her 'work-family', Alex knew her better than most.

"It seems such a shame to give all this away ..." Alex mused, looking at the generous pile, and they'd not even made it to Olivia's main closet yet. "Can't you just buy a bigger apartment?" She suggested. "That's what I'd do."

Liv chuckled. "I know you would! Sadly some of us are bound by these things called a cops salary!"

"Rubbish!" Alex challenged her. "You're just determined to leave this apartment in a box Liv, you always have been."

It was said with love, and kindness, and the sort of understanding that comes from having watched someone you love grow - out of their old clothes and into a new life. Olivia stared at the tall blonde, occupying space next to her past and a pile of belongings she was ready to give away in order to make some space for the new blonde in her life. She took a seat with Alex on the bed. "I've lived here most of my adult life Alex, this apartment has been there for me when no one else was."

Alex sighed. "I know, and it has memories of Calvin, and your Mom, but Liv ...?" She paused, though Olivia had softened over the years she was still the same person underneath, prone to overreaction when brought face to face with the thing she didn't want to see. "Have you ever considered that it's _them_ that's holding you back?"

* * *

Liv was dozing on the sofa when her phone rang sometime late in the evening. She reached across for it, seriously hoping that it wouldn't be Cragen calling her in to work on her day off. She smiled when she saw Amanda's face on the screen, quickly forgetting how tired she had been just moments before.

"Hey baby, how's Atlanta?"

Amanda grinned at the enthusiasm in Liv's voice. "Same old, same old, I'm working on not killing my sister ..."

"Uh oh." Liv wondered if Kim would ever be ready to grow up. "Did you talk to your Mom?"

"Yeah, she's super excited about us moving in together, started asking me when I'm coming back down here to clear out all the crap she's been storing for me in the garage!"

Liv chuckled. "Um, about that?" Her hesitance set Amanda's teeth on edge. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with moving into my apartment, I mean, we never really talked about it, I just sort of _presumed_ ..."

Amanda breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Of course, Liv, what's this about?"

Liv sighed. "Just Alex was here helping me clear out and I suppose she got me thinking about whether it might not be better to make a fresh start ..."

Something in her girlfriend's voice told Amanda that this was a bigger issue than she was letting on. Not wanting to over, or under play - she chose her next words carefully. "Liv, baby ... I'm not saying that maybe I won't wanna move someplace else in the future." She paused. "But right now, I wanna move in with you and your place is more practical, it's bigger, it's rent controlled and I like it." She added. "It reminds me of you, and I _love _you."

Liv giggled. "I love you too baby, and I can't wait to have you here all the time, day and night."

Her voice came out sexier and softer than she'd intended it to and the subtle shift in Amanda's voice from clear and bright, to deep and rasping, didn't go unnoticed.

"What were you doing before I called?" Amanda asked, more than a hint of suggestion to her words.

"Just napping, on the couch. I was tired from all the clearing out." Liv replied, feigning not seeing where the conversation was headed.

"I just had a shower." Amanda purred. "And I forgot to put on any panties before I called you ..."

Liv's breath suddenly left her chest, leaving her momentarily speechless. She pictured the blonde cross legged on the bed in her old bedroom, wearing nothing but a t-shirt to sleep in. It answered the question of where her favourite sleep-shirt had disappeared to when she hunted for it the night before. "Tell me what you're wearing?" Liv breathed, huskily.

"Your 'Ramones' tee." Amanda replied. "It fits me better anyhow, things are less ... _tight._" She added, thinking about how she loved the sight of the brunette's ample chest restrained in a tattered old t-shirt before bedtime.

"Thief ..."

Amanda's eyes slammed closed and she brought her legs quickly together. Amazed at how Liv's voice could make an entirely un-sexy word sound so seductive. "God Liv."

"I might have to punish you for that." Liv continued, shuffling to make herself more comfortable on the couch. She glanced over towards the window, ensuring that she wouldn't be giving any of her neighbours across the street a free show. "Maybe I'll start by frisking you to make sure you're not carrying any _concealed weapons_."

Amanda slid her right hand down to the inside of her right thigh, knowing that if she just moved her fingers a centimetre to the left she'd be more than wet and ready.

"You need to help me though." Liv continued. "Tell me, are you hiding anything anywhere I ought to know about?"

"No ..." Amanda strangled a response. "Nothing."

"Good, spread your legs."

Amanda hissed and dug her fingertips into her inner thigh, knowing that it would be so much better if she waited until she was told. "They already are ..."

"Dirty girl." Liv smiled, picturing the blonde with her legs apart, hand resting somewhere on her stomach or thigh. She'd watched Amanda touch herself enough times to be able to produced a very accurate visual, it was actually one of her most favourite things. "Mmm, I can smell you." She whispered in the blonde's ear. "Are you wet?"

Amanda whimpered in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Liv paused for a moment, collecting herself. "Naughty girls always get so turned on when I frisk them." She mumbled, words stringing together in a lust filled haze. "They press their bodies into me, begging me to touch them, begging me to run my fingers up their inner thigh and slip deep into wet, aching heat." She heard Amanda stifle a moan and bit her bottom lip in effort to continue. Liv's own hand had made its way beneath the waistband of her NYPD sweats and she lavished herself with long, slow strokes. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Amanda howled, repeating again but quieter. "Yes, please, God, Liv ..."

"Touch yourself." Liv commanded, the speed of her own hand increasing. She listened to the tiny gasps coming from Amanda as she finally allowed herself the pressure she'd been craving. "Just your clit." Liv instructed, "Naughty girls have to earn it."

Amanda rubbed deliberate circles around her clit, listening to the honeyed voice in her ear. She longed for more, aching to feel rough fingertips pinching against her nipples, rolling and tugging before lavishing them with soothing, cooling licks. Just the thought of it made her hips buck and a fresh surge of wetness coated her hand. "Liv ... nnng!"

"What?" Liv asked, deep dulcet tones like soft kisses upon Amanda's lips. "What baby, tell me what you need?"

"More!" Amanda begged. "I need more!"

"You want me inside you?" Liv suggested. Her own fingers had already begun to dip inside her entrance, gathering up fresh moisture and repeating over and over again. "Tell me, tell me it's what you want."

"Gah, _please...?_" Amanda begged, her hips bucking frantically against her hand. She knew that she'd come apart the second her fingers went inside. "I need you, I need you inside me, I _always_ need you inside me ..."

Liv's shuddered at Amanda's words, her own orgasm trickling through her like riding the crest of a wave in the blazing sunshine. She fought hard to keep it together to bring the blonde with her. "Do it." Liv instructed, her words short and ragged. "Do it, I want you to fuck yourself like I would fuck you ..."

Amanda plunged her fingers into her burning centre, pumping and curling just a few times before she felt her orgasm take over, releasing a long pent up moan into Olivia's ear. "Fuck ... baaaaaaby ..."

Liv smirked. "I can't wait for you to come home."

* * *

**Hehe ... I can't wait for Amanda to get home _either ..._**

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – thanks again for the reviews! Case in point that I do listen to what people would like to read, the general request for this next snippet came via pm! And though I rarely use any of these terms, both PWP and NSFW could potentialy apply ...**

* * *

Chapter Three

"I think you need a stronger pair of cuffs" - Amanda

* * *

"Liiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvv." Amanda whined petulantly. It was their first day off together since she got back from Atlanta and the last thing she wanted to be doing was putting together flat-pack furniture.

Liv sashayed towards her on the couch. "I know you don't wanna do this, but we can't move any of your stuff until we make some more room."

Amanda frowned, pouting. "I do ... but," she huffed, "Can't we just get one of the guys to come over and do it?"

Liv knelt across Amanda's lap, holding back outright laughter. "Don't let Munch hear you talk like that, you'll undo all the good work I've been putting in for the last 14 years trying to make him less of a chauvinist!"

Amanda smiled, her hands found their way naturally to the thighs either side of her own.

"How about this?" Liv offered. "You help me with the furniture for a few hours and in return I'll reward you later?"

"Reward me how?" The blonde's face brightened.

Liv grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the chest of drawers and ottoman for Liv's bedroom and a new bookcase for the guest room were finally put together and in place. The two women flopped onto the bed after shifting the last piece of furniture, surveying their handiwork.

"Looks good." Amanda surmised. Not thinking that the next step would be to pack up her entire apartment and move it across town. "Please tell me we can hire someone to do the 'actual' moving?"

Liv chuckled. "I never knew you were so work-shy!"

Amanda growled and pulled Olivia towards her by her shirt. "I'm not _work-shy_, I can just think of better things to do with a Saturday off than spend it watching you hammer nails into bits of wood!"

"Oh really?" Liv shifted her body weight so that she lay half covering Amanda's side. "Such as?"

"Well there was mention of some _reward_?"

Liv smiled, a patter of thoughts stretching across her mind. She half felt sorry for the blonde beneath her, the day had been incredibly tiresome in parts and the thing which kept her going was the knowing that she planned on doing 'this' later. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have." Amanda replied, not even taking a second to think about it.

"Good." Liv replied, "Wait here."

Liv jumped off the bed and went into the kitchen, turning the deadbolt on the front door out of habit. She picked up the bag she brought with her that morning from Amanda's place, thinking how beneficial it would be to have all their toys in one place finally. On her route back to the bedroom she picked up a grey silk scarf which had been unearthed during the mass clear out, pocketing it as an afterthought.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Amanda was laid stretched out down the middle of the bed, her hands behind her head in a serenely relaxed pose. Liv chuckled at the sight, once again because she knew what was coming. She crawled up onto the bed, straddling Amanda's hips as the blonde looked on in interest.

"So?"

Liv smiled and dropped the bag down beside the bed, she pulled out the scarf from her back pocket and began running it through her fingers ever so slowly. "So." She replied in return. "You still trust me?"

Amanda nodded, lips parting slightly.

Liv pulled her up to sit, bringing them face to face. She placed a gentle kiss to Amanda's forehead, before tying the scarf like a blindfold over her eyes.

"_This_ is my reward?" Amanda teased.

"Hush." Liv brought her lips to the blondes ear, "No talking now until I tell you to."

Amanda's skin prickled in excitement. She relaxed, allowing Liv to guide her back against the pillows. She felt the weight on top of her shift to one side, and heard the sound of Olivia rummaging in what she assumed to be the bag she dropped beside the bed. Seconds later she felt her right arm being raised above her head, the left one joining it as soft restraints clicked into place, securing her wrists to the headboard.

"These are to stop you from touching yourself." Liv whispered softly against Amanda's ear. Her words sent chills down Amanda's spine and she jerked, her lips parted and ready to speak before she remembered Olivia's instructions and relaxed back against the bed. "That's good." Liv reassured her. She took a moment to appraise Amanda's body beneath her, running her fingers down the blonde's sides towards the bare patch of skin at her waist where her shirt rode up because her arms were clasped above her head. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Liv gathered up a few things and stepped into the bathroom, taking a second to collect herself before stripping off all her clothes. She took out the bag containing the black and red lace bra, matching panties and camisole top, beautifully wrapped up in tissue paper. Never one to dress up, she'd always had partners who were into that kind of thing and found herself regularly reaping the benefits. This particular _reward_ idea came to her whilst out shopping the week before with Alex when Amanda was in Atlanta. Alex loved all things lace, Liv knew from their time together that Alex shunned functional underwear in favour of elegance and style. Such items had never really held much appeal for Liv until she came across this vampish set whilst waiting for Alex to try on bras in Agent Provocateur. Something about the mixture of black satin and red lace had Liv wet just thinking about wearing it. She waited until Alex left her for a business meeting then went back and bought the entire set, suspender belt and stockings to boot.

As she fumbled with the stockings, taking longer than expected to get them to stay up properly, Liv caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror, her feminine side on full display. Red lips, richly tousled hair and just the right amount of cleavage not to cross in to the realm of working girl. She sprayed a little perfume onto her neck and slipped her feet into the most ridiculous black heeled shoes she owned, suddenly struggling to recognise the vixen staring back at her.

If it weren't for the fact that she trusted the blonde woman tied to her bed with her life, she would never even 'think' of doing this.

* * *

In the bedroom, Liv took a moment to adjust some furniture, placing the green armchair from beneath the window at the foot of the bed, slightly offset to one side. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, returning to Amanda's side as she gathered up all the cushions and pillows, encouraging her to sit up a bit.

"Mmmm, you smell good." Amanda drawled, forgetting herself.

"Hush." Liv silenced her with a kiss, letting her taste the sharp tang of wine upon her lips. She brought the glass to Amanda's chin and let her take a sip, rounding off with a final kiss before placing the glass on the floor beside the chair. "I'm going to take off the blindfold now." Liv said slowly. "But I want you to promise that you'll keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?" Getting no response Liv tried again with her request. "Amanda?"

Amanda released a hesitant breath. "I promise."

Once the blindfold was off Liv returned to the chair, sitting down with her back straight but legs slightly parted. She took another long sip of the wine, almost wanting to draw the moment out for as long as possible - knowing that the second Amanda opened her eyes she would never get the same reaction from her again in quite the same way.

"Open your eyes." Liv instructed.

Slowly, Amanda's lids raised, her eyes widening at first, taking in everything in her line of vision, before narrowing, appraising, and tugging helplessly at her restraints once she realised she was put there to look, but not touch.

"Fuck Liv, you look amazin' ..."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled and took another sip of wine, before dipping her finger into the glass and sucking it into her mouth with a loud pop. "Only thing is I'm all dressed up like this and I don't know what I should do." She paused, eyeing Amanda over the rim of the wine glass. "If only I had someone to tell me ...?"

Amanda caught on fast, seeing the way the detective's eyes dropped and her lips curled into a sultry pout. She shuffled around on the bed, trying to raise herself up a bit and get comfortable. It almost broke Liv's stance as she longed to ask the blonde if the restraints were too tight or hurting her. Seeing a sudden look of concern change Liv's previously seductive expression, Amanda jumped right in, "Put down the wine."

Liv smiled and set it meekly on the floor, her hands resting on the arms of the chair. She squirmed a little in the seat, wanting to be sure that Amanda saw how much she wanted this.

"Stand up." Amanda instructed. "I want to see all of you."

Liv stood, her hands by her sides. Very slowly she turned full circle, pausing a little halfway to allow Amanda a good view of her backside.

"Take off the top ..." Amanda asked, of the camisole top, once Liv turned back round to face her. "Slowly."

Olivia did as she was told, only breaking her gaze with the blonde to pull the satin garment over her head. She smirked and tossed it over towards Amanda on the bed, resolving to send anything else that she took off in the same way.

"Sit." Amanda commanded, she licked her lips as Liv quickly obeyed. "Touch your breasts, I want to see your nipples hard and aching."

Liv groaned and shuffled in the chair. She began to knead and caress both breasts, maintaining eye contact with Amanda as she imagined it was her touch doing it.

"More." Amanda whispered. "Pull down the straps, but don't take it off yet." She added hurriedly. "

Liv began to pant as she teased and tormented herself, the act of baring herself as she lowered the lace cups almost too arousing in itself.

"Are you wet yet?" Amanda asked, her eyes firmly focused on the sight of her girlfriend's gorgeous naked breasts.

Liv nodded.

"Check ..."

Liv hesitated for a moment, her resolve waning. Whilst she'd watched Amanda touch herself a number of times it wasn't something she was previously keen to do. But hearing Amanda on the phone the week before stirred something in Olivia and now she wanted it all.

"Check." Amanda repeated, firmer this time.

Liv bit her bottom lip, rolling it back and forth then running her tongue along the same path before repeating the biting action again. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining that it was Amanda's tongue and hands that were working their way across her. She opened them to find Amanda holding her still with a predatory stare, her fingers trembled as her hands graced her abdomen and thighs, fearful of what might happen the moment she released the frustrated blonde.

"Like this?" Liv asked demurely. Running her fingertip leisurely over the damp material between her legs.

Amanda shook her head. "No. Do it properly, like I would, push them aside."

A frustrated moan escaped Olivia's lips as she pushed the thin strip of soaked material to the side, her fingers met by soft, wet heat. On instinct she raised one foot upon the end of the bed, the heels, stockings and red lace suspenders all opened up deliciously for Amanda's viewing pleasure.

"JesusfuckingchristLiv ..." Amanda croaked. "Touch yourself ... _please_."

Liv sighed as she began running her fingers through her folds, so turned on that she worked hard to avoid making her touch too firm or too sure.

"Properly Liv." Amanda begged, her soft voice husky and full of need. "I want to see you make yourself come ... _please _..."

When Liv planned what she was currently doing, she foolishly thought that she would be the one begging, not Amanda. Hearing the blonde's pleas sent shivers down her spine as she plunged two fingers inside herself, bringing them up to rub firmly over her clit.

" ... _Manda_ ..."

"Harder." Amanda spoke, her instructions singular and sparse.

Liv increased the speed of her fingers, feeling her body tighten and stiffen as she neared release. Her head fell backwards, eyes closed as she began meeting each thrust of her fingers with her hips.

"Look at me." Amanda tugged at the cuffs involuntarily, so hard she considered that they might break. "Liv." Their eyes met, pupils equally dilated, chests rising and falling sharply, Amanda's final command was all it took to bring Olivia apart, "Come."

* * *

The next thing Liv knew, there was a weight in her lap, blonde hair against the side of her face. Amanda straddled her in the chair, not caring about the red lines to her wrists where she'd broken free of the purple cuffs. Like an uncaged wild animal, Amanda pawed over her prey, tasting, biting and peeling off any barriers to skin. Her own shirt and pants were discarded on her journey from the bed, and as Liv came to her senses she realised and began helping the blonde out of her bra and underpants.

"Fuck!"

Amanda nodded. "That was so hot, please Liv ... so hot ..."

Olivia nodded, as desperate to touch as Amanda was to feel her. Liv's hand slid between them, slipping easily into Amanda, so ready and wanting from having been made to watch.

"Nnng ... God!" Amanda head fell forwards, her hands grasping the back of the chair in a vice like grip as Liv's fingers thrust into her, reaching and curling, not even pretending to hold back. She felt Amanda tighten around her, a string of expletives cascading from her mouth as a frustrated orgasm ripped through her. "OhmyGodfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkk ... k"

Silence pervaded the room, not a sound except for violent heartbeats and rapids sighs. As Liv shifted to remove her hand, Amanda's laughter replaced the quiet. "I think we need a stronger pair of cuffs ..." She chuckled.

* * *

**More? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really love hearing what you think and I'm glad folks enjoyed the last chapter! There are some twists and turns coming up but again I hope that you'll stay along for the ride, and despite the twists and turns there'll still be lots of cute fluffiness and sexiness**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Nonsense, I was just doing the dishes" - _Olivia_

* * *

"Got everything?" Alex asked, holding a box filled with random books and Amanda's old college journals. As the person with the biggest car she'd been drafted in to help move a couple of the larger items from Amanda's apartment.

Amanda took a last look around, remembering the first day she arrived in New York after taking the Greyhound with a backpack and the largest suitcase you'd ever seen. Most of the furniture came with the sublet, but an old high school boyfriend, also gay, had driven her up one weekend from Atlanta with an antique rocking chair and a battered old trunk strapped in the back of his truck.

Now that same collection of belongings, detailing almost two decades worth of memories, were about to set up residence across town in 'their' apartment.

"I'm ready." Amanda replied, grabbing the box containing her Kitchen Aid mixer off the countertop. "Thanks again for helping Alex."

"No problem." Alex replied. "I've never been known to turn down free beer and pizza in exchange for hard labour."

Amanda smiled to herself, the attorney was dressed in four inch heels, designer shades and her nails looked freshly manicured, hardly appropriate dress for removals work. She placed the Kitchen Aid on the floor of the passenger side foot well in Alex's Porsche Cayenne, climbing in after it. Fin left half an hour before with his car bursting at the seams and Amaro an hour before that. Liv was waiting on them at the other end, ready to begin the exciting and exhausting process of fitting another person into the apartment where she always assumed she would live forever, alone.

"No going back now!" Alex joked, starting up the engine and slipping the car into drive.

Amanda grinned, fingering the set of keys in her hand. She slid the key to her old apartment off the ring and placed it in her jeans pocket. "Nope, no going back."

Alex smiled at the faraway look in the younger blonde's eyes, never imagining that the one to finally tie Olivia Benson down would be a 5' 7" firecracker from Atlanta.

* * *

A raucous cacophony erupted as the delivery guy from El Mondo's down the street deposited four extra-large pizza's on Olivia's kitchen table and four pairs of hands flew upon them. Liv grinned as Alex and Casey fought Fin and Nick for first dibs on the pepperoni, suddenly realising that her girlfriend was still unpacking in the guest room.

Liv hovered in the doorway. "Hey baby, what 'ya doing?"

Amanda sat in the old rocking chair, occupying new pride of place in front of the window in the guest bedroom. "Just thinking."

"Good things I hope?" Liv asked nervously.

Amanda opened her arms, gesturing for Liv to come join her. "Of course."

She shuffled over, making room for Liv to fit beside her in the chair, their arms wound tightly around each other.

"What then?" Liv asked again.

Amanda nuzzled her head beneath Liv's chin. "I was thinking about this chair." She whispered softly. "It used to belong to my grandmother, Alice, she nursed my mother and my aunt and uncle in it, and my mother then had it for my sister and me."

Liv sat beside her quietly.

"And now it's here, in our apartment." Amanda continued.

"_Our _apartment." Liv agreed.

The notion of 'family' hung heavily in the air, undiscussed. Liv recalled all the times before when she tried to have this conversation with different partners, but it was never the right time or not the right thing for them both, or something equally ambivalent. Now she felt comfortable, not only in her relationship with Amanda, but also in coming to terms with the notion that kids weren't going to be a part of her future. It was okay - she adopted Eli and now Zara as niece and nephew and that could be enough. Until the faraway look in Amanda's eyes as she held her in the rocking chair unsettled Liv's previous conviction.

"You know the guys are gonna eat all the pizza." Liv noted, changing the subject.

Amanda grinned, "Best hurry then, I'm gonna kill Fin if he ate all my pepperoni!"

* * *

Just after 11pm Fin and Casey were the last to go, leaving Liv and Amanda with piles of boxes and suitcases still waiting to be unpacked. They lay side by side on the couch, feet up on a box containing _something-or-other_, with half-drunk beer bottles in hand.

"You do it." Amanda joked, gesturing at her still-to-be-unpacked belongings surrounding them. "It was _your_ idea!"

Liv chuckled, jumping up she grabbed the box Amanda's feet were resting on and carried it through to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Amanda cried.

"Unpacking."

"I was _joking_." Amanda replied. "Liv, baby, it's nearly midnight!"

Liv dragged the box of kitchen utensils up onto the counter and began finding each item a home. "I know," She acknowledged, "but the sooner I get you unpacked, the sooner I get to enjoy it."

Amanda grinned. "Enjoy it huh?" She got up off the couch and went to join Liv in the kitchen, jumping up to sit on the worktop next to her. "And just what did you have in mind?" She asked seductively.

Liv continued emptying the box as if she'd barely heard the question. "Well, I've yet to carry you across the threshold and then take you in every room of the apartment ..." She noted, nonchalantly.

Amanda chuckled, dropping her voice to reflect her natural southern twang. "Liv baby, you've already _had _me in every room of this apartment, and on every surface and up against every wall!"

Liv's eyes twinkled. "Yes. But now I have an excuse to do it all over again ..."

Liv moved slowly to stand between Amanda's legs. She took the blonde's beer and downed it in one gulp, her other hand tracing delicate patterns up Amanda's thigh.

After setting the beer bottle aside, Liv grasped Amanda by her waist, roughly placing her on the floor. Silently she opened the apartment door and led the blonde outside. Once in the hallway, after checking that they were alone, Liv cupped Amanda's face, holding her close as she peered intently into misty blue eyes, filled with a mixture of tiredness and lust.

"Welcome to your new home baby ..."

Amanda blinked, her eyes prickling with the threat of tears.

"Liv ..."

"Sssh ..." Liv held Amanda firmly by her waist, her stance indicating that she was preparing to lift the blonde and literally carry her back inside.

"Liv ...?"

"Ready?" Liv bent her knees and lifted, Amanda's legs wrapping around her waist as her arms encircled Liv's neck.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Amanda mumbled, kissing the side of Olivia's neck as she ran her fingers through dark brown hair.

"With you I am." Liv replied. She walked them back inside, where Amanda imagined that she would be put down again. Instead she found her back pushed up against the door, Liv's body bolstering her there as strong hands cupped her ass. "With you I just want to show you how much I love you, all the time ..."

Amanda groaned, Liv's words turning her on as much as the assault of lips against her neck. "Mmmm baby," she raked her fingers against Liv's scalp, "so good ..."

Liv's body shuddered in response, she sucked hard against the pulse point on Amanda's neck, leaving faint marks, spurred on by the small moans and whimpers emitted by the blonde.

"Show me." Amanda whispered. "Liv, show me how much you love me."

Their kisses turned frenzied, for some reason Amanda's words were doing as much for Liv's arousal as the fingernails scraping up the back of her neck, or the pelvis pushing urgently against her belly. "Keep talking to me ..." Liv groaned.

Amanda smiled slightly into the next kiss. "Take me baby, make me yours." She hesitated a little, adding, "Remind me why I know I'll never want anybody else ..."

Olivia growled, she wished she was already wearing a strap on, so she could've fucked Amanda up against the door but she needed more, more hands, more access to skin. Feeling the burn in her forearms she lifted Amanda's weight once again and turned around to place her back on the kitchen counter.

"We've been here before." Amanda teased.

"Shush." Liv replied. "Keep talking."

Amanda didn't call her on the contradiction. "You make me _so wet_." She murmured. "Just thinking about the way you look at me gets me wet."

Liv's hands were working Amanda's shirt free, undoing buttons from the bottom up. "How do I look at you?"

"Like I belong." Fingertips grazed her abdomen and Amanda hissed. "Like I'm loved."

"You are." Liv tore off Amanda's shirt, laying kisses to the soft swell of her breasts as her fingers kneaded strong shoulders, snaking around the blonde's back to unclasp and free those gorgeous mounds for her hands and mouth.

"Like you'd rescue me from a burning building." Amanda added, the softness of recollection in her voice.

Liv smiled, remembering a conversation they'd had once about why they could never be partners again at work. "I would."

"Liv?"

"Yes baby?"

"Please ..." Amanda's voice was punctuated by the staccato of remembering to breathe as Liv's tongue lavished torturous licks around her nipple. "I need ... your mouth ... on me ..."

Liv kissed her softly on her lips. "Anything you want baby." She slowly unfastened the buttons on Amanda's pants, helping the blonde to lift a little as she pushed them down, underpants too. Amanda winced at the sudden feeling of cold against her ass, a feeling soon forgotten and replaced by the warmth of Olivia's eyes upon her. Liv bent forwards, lifting Amanda's leg up onto her shoulder, smiling at the sight of her flushed girlfriend as she covered her centre with her mouth.

"Fuck Liv, gah ..."

Amanda's hands wound in Liv's hair, guiding and urging her on. Not that she needed any assistance, in the months they'd been together she had learnt quickly the blonde's likes and dislikes and how to read her body signals accurately.

Tonight she wanted a slow build, a torturous burn, the opportunity to beg and plead and almost cry out of fear that Olivia wouldn't take her there.

Liv stuck with just her tongue at first, long licks and swirls, never enough pressure to give Amanda something to latch onto.

"Mmm, Liv ... like that baby, so good."

Every affirming word spurred Liv on, her strokes longer, firmer, alternating with her lips to suck at nip at Amanda's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Shit Liv, there, more, please?"

Olivia's lips curled into an unseen smile, picturing Amanda smiling to herself in recollection of this moment the next time she baked. "Delicious." She rumbled, the word sending a vibration right through Amanda's core. Liv ran a finger through copious wetness, simply teasing the blonde's entrance with the tip until she whimpered and came apart.

"Hmmnph! ... Liv ..." Amanda's hips undulated rhythmically, trying to anchor Liv's finger further inside. "Please ...? Liv ...? Please ...?"

"What baby?"

"Inside." The single command was about all that Amanda could manage.

Liv gave up teasing her, slipping two fingers easily inside. She curled them, rubbing softly against the blonde's inner walls as she continued to lap and suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck ... Oh fuck ..." Amanda felt her insides coil, her muscles so tense as she became concentrated on one singular thing, coming. Her grip on Liv's hair intensified, holding the brunette still as her orgasm approached. "Fuck Liv I'm gonna ..."

A soft knocking at the door derailed Liv's rhythm and Amanda groaned so loud Liv almost mistook it for her having come already.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Amanda pleaded.

Seeing the intense need etched on her girlfriend's face, Liv intensified her efforts, her free hand coming up to muffle Amanda's mouth as the cry of her orgasm rippled through her.

Amanda panted against Liv's chest, Olivia's fingers still buried inside her. "Who the fuck?"

The sound of knocking came again, firmer this time, as if the person doing it was more confident of the act.

Liv helped Amanda down off the worktop, picking up her discarded clothes and handing them back to her. She pulled the blonde in for a deep, lingering kiss. "Go wait for me in the bedroom."

"Make sure you see who it is first!" Amanda warned.

Olivia smiled at the sight Amanda's naked butt disappearing out of the living room. She turned around and grabbed a dishcloth, wiping her hand as she went to the door, peering into the spy hole.

"Kathleen?" Liv stood open mouthed in surprise as she quickly opened the door. "Kathleen, what are you doing here?"

Kathleen shrugged, sort of avoiding direct eye contact with Olivia's gaze. "I ... er ..."

Liv ushered her inside, not least because it was cold and late and her hair was a mess and the detective could see at least one minor scrape on her forearm.

"Kathleen?" Amanda joined them, having quickly cleaned up and put on a robe.

"I'm so sorry." Kathleen mumbled. "It's just ... I didn't know where else to go ... and ... and ..." Her voice wobbled with tears. "I screwed up again Liv." She added, dissolving.

"Come in." Liv urged, leading Kathleen sobbing to the couch.

"I'll make some tea." Amanda offered, trying to be useful.

Kathleen looked at them both, seeing the late hour, Amanda's state of undress and the length of time they took to answer the door. "God, I'm _so _sorry." She gushed, embarrassed. "I'm totally interrupting ..."

Liv looked down at the dishcloth in her hands. "Nonsense, I was just doing the dishes."

* * *

**Dum dum dum ... poor girls, they're always getting interrupted!**

**R&R pretty please :) with sugar on top :)**


End file.
